


Lilac

by DayMeetsNight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayMeetsNight/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: In a world where colours are the defining factor of love, two opposites blend and the sky is lilac.
 
(Worst description ever... Sorry)





	1. Red

Red. A colour so unbeknown to the human eye.

Red. A colour no one understood.

Red. A colour Dallon Weekes knew all too well.

Red. A colour Brendon Urie craved and longed for.

Red. A colour Dallon wished he could wash away.

Red. A colour Brendon Urie wished he could paint the sky.

Red. A colour that will bring two lost souls to rest.

Red. The colour soon to be washed away.


	2. Muave

I walked down the quiet street, the rain dampening my hair, making it stick to my forehead. The sky above darkening as I walk. The grey clouds casting an everlasting shadow.

I looked up, disrupting my calm focus on the cobbled street below to see a green couple giggling and laughing away. A boy, with hints of yellow in his eyes, his partner with a hint of blue. I never liked green, yet this was different. Their green was bright and vivid, nothing like my past impressions of the dull shade. I've only ever seen green in murky shadows, if at all. I recall the colour I had with Ryan. At the time it seemed beautiful, it seemed amazing! Yet in retrospect, it was a very murky, almost a brown. Which I wouldn't have been happy with, especially for a lifetime. 

Most people realise this once they see the blend they have with their soulmate, or if you're me, you see the green getting murkier with each new love.

Yet this couple was different, so beautiful and fresh, lighting up the whole street. I was mesmerised, simply mesmerised. I was so entranced I didn't notice my feet leaving the pavement, I didn't see the flashing lights, I didn't hear the screech of the wheels.

What I did see was a look of horror in the most beautiful pair of eyes.

I saw red.

Then felt a searing pain.

 

~~~

  
  


I was driving down an old country lane, the rain drizzling down the windows. The night was quiet, as was the street. Barely a soul could be seen. Until, of course, the green couple walked by.

I've always wondered what it'd be like in a green relationship. Because you see, I'm a red and us reds are extremely rare. Most people don't know how they can possibly blend with red, even I don't know. You have your yellows and blues. Simple. They blend together well, no one questions it. It's the norm. But then they see a red and a blue or a red and a yellow and Everyone starts freaking out because most people are taught to hate us, taught that we're unnatural because we're different.

I've not always been red surprisingly, at least not visibly. It's always been dull in my eyes, I was born this way, I can't change it. Yet when it came out, people disregarded me. My parents kicked me out, I was bullied constantly in school and the chances of falling in love and blending become slim. But I don't regret it. I'm just myself, I can't change no matter how hard I try.

My thoughts of the green couple were disrupted by a blue light emerging from the darkness, eyes hitched also on the couple, yet oblivious to my car.

I tried to swerve away but to no prevail as I slammed my foot on the brakes, my tires making a terrible screeching sound. The couple that distracted me and the man on the road, now gone. 

The man turns at the sound, looking me straight in the eyes.

Before he screams…

 

~~~

 

I blinked open my eyes only to see my new unknown surroundings. The dark room lit only by the moon outside the misty window. The rain had died down around an hour prior, the ground outside still damp. 

I jolted awake, my body springing forward. I instantly regret it as a sharp pain shoots through my lower abdomen. My eyes dart around the room, noting the bass in the corner and the red light staring at me, holding said bass. His eyes hardened in fear as he held his bass closer to his body, as if he was the one who just woke up in a strange apartment.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered, unable to repress my fear.

"Well... You're in my apartment..." He sighed, placing his bass down as he walked towards the light switch.

"I presume you have some questions?" He asked as the light flickered on, revealing a rather cute apartment.

"Why were you playing bass in the dark?" I asked, bringing my body up slowly.

He looked taken aback by the question, confusion lacing his handsome features.

"You just woke up in some random stranger's apartment with a pain in your abdomen and all you want to know is why I was playing in the dark?" 

"Yes." I replied bluntly

"W-well... I um... didn't wish to disturb you. I can only imagine how scary it could be to be blinded when you open your eyes." He explained

"Thankyou. What happened then?" 

"Well... I was driving down the street when I saw a vivid green couple. They were so bright! I just couldn't look away!" He smiled standing up and walking back towards the bed

"You were also entranced it seemed... You walked into the road. I tried to stop but I was too late." He sighed, his prior smile gone..

"Luckily for you, you've only gotten a few scratches and bruises." He smiled again, sitting back down next to his bass.

"It sure does feel like more than a few bruises..." I mumbled, sitting up slowly

"It's just bruising, I'm a doctor, I know my shit." He chuckled

"Doctor? Cool! So what else is there to know about you sir? I mean all I know is that you're a doctor, you play bass and you're red?" I ask. He stiffens as I mention red.

"W-well my name is Dallon James Weekes, I'm from a small town in Nevada, I'm 23 years old and I play bass and sing sometimes." He states

"Well I'm Brendon Boyd Urie, I'm from a city down in Utah, I'm 21 years old, I sing and play... A lot of instruments!"

"Nice to meet you Brendon Urie from Utah!" Dallon smiled, extending his hand

"Nice to meet you too, Dallon Weekes of Nevada!" I chuckle shaking his hand.

"Now I'm going to go get you an ice pack for your bruise!" He clapped, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"It's really no bother!" I protest

"I hit you with my car, the least I can do is give you an ice pack"

 

~~~

 

“So, Brendon from Utah. How are you feeling now?” I said as Brendon sat up from the couch.

“Better thanks for asking, Dallon from Nevada” He smirked

“The bruises will heal, you're quite lucky really…”

“In more ways than one…” He mumbled

“If you want, we could take a walk down to the park, it would get you moving and I'm sure some ice cream could help?” I winked

“Okay! We can get to know each other, handsome stranger” He winked back

“Do you want to borrow a coat?” I said as we reached the door

“That might be smart” He replied grabbing the coat as we began to walk down the stairs and out the building doors.

“Damn! You didn’t tell me you lived on the 8th-floor dude!” He gasped, doubling over to catch his breath.

“You didn’t ask” I chuckled

“What part of town are we in by the way?” He asked, finally taking in the surroundings.

“Cambridge street, about 15 minutes from Vegas”

“Cool! I’ve never been too far out of the city”

“I do not believe that for a minute”

“I’m not lying!” He huffed as we began to walk to the park.

“Then why were you up near the medical centre?”

“That’s where I was?” He asked, scrunching up his forehead in confusion.

“Yeah, You didn’t know where you were?”

“Not really. I was just given an address and told to be there”

“Who would send you on a goose chase like that?” I asked as we walked into the park.

“Derek was in the hospital again. Got drunk and passed out or something…” He sighed, staring down at his feet.

“Is Derek a friend, relative?”

“Boyfriend, well ex… I broke it off yesterday at the hospital…”

“Damn…”   
“It’s okay though, not the first time.” He chuckled, plopping himself down on a bench slightly shaded from the trees.

It wasn’t that busy, most people were still asleep. I forgot to mention that Brendon had slept for about 5 hours, only waking up at 6. I thought he’d died at first. That’s the main reason I hadn’t fallen asleep myself.

Our discussion had died down now, I guess talking about very recent ex wasn’t very fun. We were practically silent, in a silent park yet it was strangely comforting. I was used to silence but it's always been a desolate and dark silence. The silence that keeps you up at night. The silence that will outlive us all. The beginning and the end of it… 

Just silence.

My mind continues to wander and frighten me with deep existential thoughts like always, only to be brought back to reality by a squealing Brendon, running off into the near distance. 

I jumped off the bench, tripping over my legs trying to catch the small man.

After getting hit by about three branches and stumbling over a few rocks I finally found the small man with two ice creams in his hands. He looked up with puppy dog eyes, like he knew he did wrong. He handed me a chocolate cone stating that ‘everyone likes chocolate’ before flashing a cheesy grin and sprinting off again. I smiled to myself slightly turning to run after him once again. 

 

~~~

I ran through bushes, hopping over rocks and ducking under branches I knew Dallon would hit before settling back down on the bench, licking away at my ice cream innocently.

“That’s… The most.... Exercise.... I’ve done in… years!” He wheezed, plopping himself next to me.

“You’re welcome!”

“That ice cream better be worth it!” He warned

“It is” I said

“Good! We are definitely taking the elevator when we get back!” He chuckled, licking away at his own cone.

 

~~~ 

 

“Thank god these elevators work!” I cheered, stepping in after Brendon.

We’d finished our ice creams in the park, just deciding to head back after that. It was weird really, we barely knew each other yet anyone else would think we’d known each other years. 

Brendon was doing an ‘elevator dance’, as he called it, while I just watched, amused.

Suddenly the elevator jutted, the lights flickered out and everything stopped.

“Fuck! What the hell was that!” Brendon Screeched, jumping into the corner of the lift hugging his, sorry my jacket around his small frame.

“I think the elevator broke down…”

“No shit sherlock…” He mumbled

“Just sit tight, I guess. I’m gonna call the manager, he can come get us out” I sighed, picking up the ‘HELP’ phone.

After ringing a few moments the manager picked up, his rough voice not really calming the nerves that are currently having a rave in my head.

“What do you want…”


	3. Eminence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon and Brendon are stuck in a lift.

 

Dallon was on the phone to the manager, trying to get us out of here. It finally dawned on me what was happening. 

I was currently in a broken lift with a man I’d only known about 7 hours, 5 of which I had been unconscious because he had hit me with his car…

I barely knew this guy, yet I had trusted him in minutes. He could be a criminal, a murderer or even worse… An animal hater!

“What do you mean you won’t be back till tomorrow! We can’t stay in this fucking lift for 22 hours!” Dallon’s obviously pissed voice drew me from my slight panic. He threw the phone against the wall, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“So… Twenty two hours?” I muttered quietly

“Yep… He can’t get here till tomorrow because of some ‘important’ meeting. He said there should be food and water in the compartment in the back…” He sighed once again

“Well, what now?”   
“I don’t know… We could talk or something?” He shrugged, sliding down the wall.

“How about the questions game?” I asked, sitting down

“How specific.” He chuckled

“Hey! I just want to start up some quality conversation, you’re the one acting all gloomy.”

“Alright, questions?”

“Why do you play bass?”

“I’ve always loved the instrument, the way it’s sound echo’s, how simple yet complicated it is all at once” He smiled wishfully. 

“My turn! Brendon, why have you never left the city?”

I thought about it for a second, “I’ve never seen a reason to, I had everything and everyone I needed there. I’m too much of a wimp to venture far from my house anyway.” I chuckled

“Okay… If a god does exist, what would he say to you when you get there?” I asked 

“He’d look me right in the eyes and kick my gay mormon ass down to hell!” Dallon smirked

“I’d meet you down there” I chuckled solemnly.

“Mormon?” Dallon asked

“Used to be. Now I’m just an atheist. I assume you’re still one?” I sat up intrigued

“On and off, you could say?” He chuckled, his laugh hypnotic.

“Okay, pets?” 

“A goldfish that I overfed in about a week”

“Siblings?” He asked

“Three brothers; Jamie, Alex and Josh. You?”   
“A sister, Elle”

“Parents?” I asked

“Haven’t spoken to them since I was 16.” He sighed

“Why?” I asked, intrigued.

“They didn’t like red…” He whispered, obviously uncomfortable with the subject

“You?” 

“My parents divorced when I was four but I still have a close relationship with them both”

“What’s your first memory?” He asked

“Um… I think I was about 4 and I just remember being in this long ass corridor full of mirrors and colourful lights but the door at the end was locked and I couldn’t get out. My mom says that it was a nightmare while my dad said we were at a funhouse. I honestly don’t know?” I shrugged

“What about you?”   
He paused for a second “I don’t really know? I don’t remember much of my childhood I guess?”

“Okay, well you know what I was doing when your car ‘gently’ nudged me but I don’t know what you were doing?”

“I was teaching a few lectures at the medical school, brushing up on some paper work and checking our regular patients before driving back here when I ‘bumped’ into you” He laughed, exaggerating the bumped.

“Why were you so entranced by the green couple?” He asked curiously

“Well I’ve grown up with green but they were always boring and murky, the couple were probably the brightest green I’ve ever seen!” I sighed dramatically

“That rhymed, you should make a song outta that…” He chuckled

“You know in highschool, how everyone went through an identity crisis and stuff?”

“Yeah?” He answered, egging me on

“Well I went through the biggest emo phase! And I mean choppy hair, guyliner and all!” I giggled, Dallon joining in

“Don’t call it guyliner though” He said once our giggles had died down

“Why?”

“Call it what it is. Pretty, pretty makeup.” He smiled

“Cause makeup can make guys look beautiful, which often times guys are not beautiful! And I want to change that!” He continued

“And what profound professor said that Dr. Weekes?”

“Sir Peter Wentz, the emoist of all the emo’s” Dallon mocked

 

A lot of these facts we had talked about were probably worthless little things that we could’ve gone on not knowing but I feel like these small things just make me feel a little closer to Dallon. It also helped me get over my ‘he is a murderer who’s gonna chop you up!’ thoughts. No murder can flesh out their character that much.

“Heads or tails?” Dallon asked, waving his hand in my face.

“Tails never fails boy!” I smirked, stretching my arms out infront of me.

He threw the coin in the air, catching it and flipping it over onto the back of his hands.

“Tails?” He asked, still covering the coin.

“Tails.” I replied, as he removed his hand showing none other than heads.

“I win!” He cheered, throwing his hands up while I groaned, slouching back against the wall.

“You did that cheat thing didn’t you.” I grumbled from my corner.

“Don’t be a sore loser kiddo!” He taunted, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Kiddo? I’m like two years younger than you!” I protested, throwing my hands around to further my point.

“And don’t you forget it” He winked, giggling slightly at my betrayed impression.

“You’re just lucky we’re in a lift and I can’t walk out of here” I added, jumping at a sudden clunk from outside. 

“You kids alright in there?” A man spoke, pulling the doors aside.

“We’re fine Cam, thanks for coming so fast” Dallon smiled.

“I had to leave my meeting early for this. Only because you pay on time, not because I like you.” He grumbled as we stood up, stretching our cramped limbs.

“Don’t lie Cammy, you love me” Dallon smirked strutting out the elevator, myself following behind.

“What!” Cam shouted down the corridor as we began to quickly pace the steps upto the eighth floor. 

“Cammy? He seems nice.” I said, attempting to keep up with Dallon and his long ass legs.

“He acts tough and all on the outside but inside he’s practically a fluffy marshmallow” Dallon replied, still walking at a hundred miles an hour.

We made our way up the last few flights of stairs to Dallon’s apartment. 

“Hey, I should probably get going. Look at the time!” I chuckled, waving unnecessarily at the clock on the wall reading 12:34.

“Sure, I’ll give you a lift if you want. We wouldn’t want you to get hit twice in two days now would we?” He chuckled, walking back out his apartment, handing me my phone that I had left on the table.

“We are taking the stairs by the way” Dallon announced, opening the stairwell doors.

“But why!” I grumbled, purposely dragging my feet down each step.

“Because, I don’t really want to get stuck in an elevator again thank you” He smirked, jumping two steps at a time

I didn’t argue with him, that elevator was terribly cramped and cammy might not be too happy or willing to help if we got stuck again.

We walked down in silence, Dallon looking back to check up on me as he was about five steps ahead.

We eventually reached Dallon’s car out in the parking lot. It wasn’t a really glam or expensive car surprisingly. His apartment and Car didn’t really make it look like he was living a  ‘doctor's salary’ lifestyle but I decided not to ask seeing as we had still only known each other a few hours. I kept having to remind myself not to get attached, seeing as he’d probably forget about me once he’d dropped me off but in the end of it all I just couldn’t get my head around the idea of not seeing him again. There was something about him, whether it was his music taste or his quiet but sassy personality that really just drew me in. 

We drove for awhile in silence, the only noise coming from Dallons Mp3 player he’d plugged in. Apparently some asshole had stolen his car radio a few months back so his Mp3 had to do.

We eventually arrived outside my house and I gazed on solemnly.

“So this is it…” I sighed, the scene already cheesy.

“I guess it is…” He sighed as well, probably coming to the same conclusion as me.

I opened the car door, walking up the footpath.

I looked back at Dallon’s car once more, seeing him nod towards me. I smiled lightly, turning the key and walking inside my cold house. I looked out through the peephole once I’d closed my door to see Dallon’s car still there. Through the window it looked like he was debating something before he just sighed and drove away.

I walked up to my room, faceplanting onto my bed. I stayed up till about 1 in the morning that night, watching cheesy rom coms to distract myself from the fact I’d probably never see the tall red bassist again. By the end of the night I was a crying mess and it definitely wasn’t the rom coms. 


End file.
